Highschool Lover
by colormecrayon
Summary: I really think I'm falling for her. She's absolutely gorgeous, inside and out. So why is it that no one can see that but me?
1. Angel

This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy :)

Note: I'm going to go back and forth between Sora and Kairi's point of view. Also, it's my first time writing, so the characters might be kind of OOC. Plus, I haven't played KH in the longest time, since I beat KH 2 like two or three years ago. Please tell me if I made a mistake in a name of a town or character! (:

And um, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't get why people put that because we obviously all don't :D

---------------------------------------------------------------

I had never seen an angel before today.

She was beautiful- no, she was _beyond it_. She had the most magnificent violet eyes, and a dazzling smile to match with it. Her hair was beautiful. It flowed down to her shoulders, stopping right in the middle of her chest. Long slender arms accompanied her shoulders, and she had quite thin legs. She was probably too skinny for her own good. But overall, she had this natural beauty that no one could compare too, and I was quite surprised that no one turned their heads to admire her beauty. Well, except me, of course.

But that wasn't why I thought she was beautiful.

You see, I was taking the train downtown, so I could do some back to school shopping. With school only two days away, I thought I might need to stock up on supplies and buy some new shirts. Yeah, sounds lame, but even guys need clothes. Ok, maybe shopping for clothes wasn't exactly back to school, because the school I'm going to requires you to wear uniforms. My mom wanted me to go to this prestigious fancy school, and when I tried on their uniform, her decision was sealed with, "Sora, you look absolutely adorable! That's it. I made up my mind. You're going to DIA." Ugh, mothers. So anyway, while waiting on this half an hour ride, I saw a pretty girl. Yeah, so what, right? You see pretty girls all the time. But damn, this girl was beautiful. I saw her take out her phone, which was very kiddy looking. Most people have the iPhone and stuff, but her? It looked like a Barbie phone. It made me chuckle. Well, I guess she was having a funny conversation with someone, because out of her mouth rang the cutest laugh. _Damn, I wish I could I was the one who could make her laugh. _Wait, what was I thinking? She was just a pretty stranger. That's it. Nothing more.

Well at the next stop, the train got very crowded. And I mean, very. I saw a pregnant woman and her son, probably a three year old, get squished by all these people. Before I could've offered her my own seat, I heard the most angelic voice say, "Here, you can have my seat."

"Oh thank you sweetie. It's hard walking when you're pregnant. You get so tired easily and want to sit down," said the woman.

The girl helped the woman and her child to the seat. Afterwards, she engaged in a conversation with them. I heard the woman say that she was almost due, and that she was expecting twins. The beautiful girl just smiled, and wished her the best of luck with her children. And then I realized, she wasn't just a beautiful stranger.

It only took ten minutes for me to figure out that she was physically attractive, yet had the biggest heart. She was friendly and optimistic. Put others before herself. And it wasn't a show either. You could've seen the truth in her eyes. The joy she had for the news of twins. For people she didn't even know.

And it was just my luck that she came up to me with a smile.


	2. Meeting You

Hahha, second chapter came out fast! It was actually part of the first I just broke it down.

Thanks for the two reviews I got so far :D

Enjoy :D

---------------------------------------------------------------

_It only took ten minutes for me to figure out that she was physically attractive, yet had the biggest heart. She was friendly and optimistic. Put others before herself. And it wasn't a show either. You could've seen the truth in her eyes. The joy she had for the news of twins. For people she didn't even know. _

_And it was just my luck that she came up to me with a smile._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**MEETING YOU  
**

"Hey there! Do you mind if I sit with you?" I couldn't help getting lost in her eyes.

"Um, sure, no problem. It might be a bit squishy though," I said, scratching my head with a shy grin.

"Thanks!" she said while sitting down. "My name's Kairi. Nice meeting you."

"I'm Sora. Nice meeting you too," I gave her my biggest smile.

"So um, what school do you go to? I haven't seen you around." She asked in confusion.

"Destiny Islands Academy, as a sophomore. It's gonna be my first year, I used to go to Shoreline High, the public school on the other side of the island, till my mom made me go to DIA. And you?"

She gasped in surprise. "Oh, wow really? That's where I go! Hopefully we'll have some classes together. I'm an incoming sophomore too."

I couldn't believe it. This beauty was going to be in my school? And possibly in my classes? _Now I really want to go to school._ Just to see her. To get to know her. To fall for her. Oh no, this is bad. Real bad. I'm already thinking of what might be with a girl I was staring at almost fifteen minutes ago. Get real, Sora. You hardly know this girl. _But I want to know her.  
_

"Sora? Did I make you uncomfortable?" I heard, causing me to abruptly end my thoughts.

"Oh no, sorry. I tend to day dream a lot. My best friend makes fun of me for it all the time," I answered, giving her a goofy grin.

She smiled in response. "It's okay. I'm like that too. So what classes do you have?"

As we exchanged classes, I figured out that I had first period with her, fifth and sixth. First period was Math with Mr. Zexion. Fifth was PE with Ms. Lockhart. And sixth was Chemistry with Mr. Axel.

She began telling me about to school. How it was known to many teenagers as "the rich school with hella hot teachers." I've heard this rumor before but I never cared. This gossip went on between girls. The teachers were probably all guys, anyway. Well, Ms. Lockhart was a girl. So she might be hot too. Kairi complained how she thought the girl's school uniform was kind of short. Other girls, she said, sewed them to make them even shorter. Most likely get the attention of their teachers, or fellow male students. Girls these days. It sickens me when girls do things like that. But Kairi? I definitely wouldn't mind if she wore a skirt that short. _Sora, when did you become a pervert? _Ugh, this girl is driving me crazy. And I barely even know her.

After awhile, I blurted out, "Hey Kairi, can I get your number? I mean, I don't want to sound like I'm picking you up, but I think you're really pretty, and cool, and just fun to be around. And I'd like to go out sometime." I regretted the words right when they came out. I sounded like the cheesiest loser ever. She would say no and probably run away from me at school.

She looked shocked. _Way to go Sora. I knew that wasn't the right thing to say. _

Then the most unexpected thing happened. She blushed. A bright shade of red, too. And that caused me to blush. Guess that's what you call a chain reaction.

"Wow, no one's ever told me that. I um, I think you're cute too…and fun…and all the stuff you just said," She said quietly. _Damn, she's so cute when she's shy._

I gave her a smile, and having confidence I asked, "Do you wanna go out right now? Like on a date?" She blushed even harder. This time, I didn't regret saying that.

"Oh, I wish Sora. But I have to go home. I just came back from a friend's house. Here's my number though." It was as if she suddenly wasn't shy anymore. Haha, how cute. I guess my confidence reached her too.

We exchanged numbers, and while she was laughing I quickly took a picture of her on my phone. _This is definitely going to be my screensaver. _She heard the shutter noise, gasped, and preceded in trying to take my picture with her "Barbie" phone. She only got me covering my face with my hand. Seeing this, she pouted, and it only made her more adorable.

The train took a stop, and Kairi stood up.

"Well, this is where I have to get off. My house is a block away. I'll see you at school, Sora. And let's go on that date sometime." She smiled, and I grabbed her hand. Well maybe not grabbed. Just held onto.

"Yeah Kairi, I'd like that." I gave her my infamous smile, and interlaced our hands. After awhile I let go, and she smiled, turning around as quickly as possible. I could tell she was blushing. From this angle, I could see her cheeks were bright red. As she walked off the train, I watched her go. And that's when I finally realized it.

I was looking straight at an angel. And before I knew it, I was beginning to fall for her.


End file.
